Kami Timesplicer
Kami Timesplicer, or more commonly known as KAMI, is a Rhythm Mage who's also the Royal Butterfly Family's arch-nemesis during the late 19th century, and the central antagonist of JoJo's Interdimensional Adventure: Starburst Revolution. After being set free from his stone-laden condition years ago, he returns to not only banish the dimensions that could pose a major threat to his goals, but to turn the entire universe into one big personal playground. He currently resides in an abandoned mansion in the outskirts of Madrid, Spain, which also serves as the base of operations of his organization; The 11th Hour. If he feels like it, Kami would sporadically appear before his archnemesis' descendant and her posse, either taunting them or challenging them just to develop the capabilities of his Stand. The sorcerer would often appear in the sidelines, watching one of his minions fending off his enemies in a clever use of tactics and a pure all-out brawl for his pleasure. Appearance General Appearance Kami appears as a well-built and tall figure with fine features that only add to his natural charisma. His hair is jet-black with silver highlights with one or few strands falling onto his forehead while the rest are slicked back into a spiky end. alabaster complexion, and entrancing golden eyes. He has pointed ears but he bluntly states that he's no elf. Primary Attire Kami sports a full-length, black & silver long coat, complete with a hood big enough to conceal his identity, obscuring his face in the dark where his golden eyes can be seen. It has a large zipper following an inverted pattern; starting from the very top, all the way down. Without the use of this ominous clothing, he reveals that he wears an attire very reminiscent to Japanese garments, where underneath those are a pair dark pants lightly armoured, and matching boots, with an aesthetic of a silver lining. Civilian Outfit To blend with the denizens of Madrid, Kami sports a less-conspicuous attire involving a dress shirt with a blue vest worn over adorned with gold buttons and grey necktie worn around his neck, dark-blue pants, and completing this casual gear are black shoes. Personality ... Powers & Abilities Stand EL MUNDO: El Mundo has shown mastery in distorting the very existence of time and space itself. Kami typically uses this power to create a wormhole that takes him back to his hideout, create a distorted area confined in a specific range that all forms of logic is irrelevant, stop time for an interval of 5-9 seconds, and invert the entire space of a given area in his surrounding, such as flipping an entire forest upside down. As terrifying this power is, Kami prefers to use his Stand's overall destructive and fatal prowess and speed to quickly eliminate anyone who is a threat to him. 'Personal ' Intelligence: Even after being petrified as a stone statue for more than two centuries, Kami's level of intelligence, cunning, and strategic skill is still as unparalleled as ever. He quickly deduced that his archnemesis' descendant/reincarnation is in fact a young girl with a cynical, grouchy, and stoic attitude but that does not change the fact that she will eventually get him one day, even without prior knowledge to who Jocelyn was. He's no slouch when it comes to formulating plans that would ensure him a step ahead of his adversaries. Mastery in Combat: Rhythm Magic: Master Inventor: Category:Starburst Revolution Category:Crossover Category:Main Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Stand users